1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving detail detectability in x-ray images and to an x-ray system for performing the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
X-ray inspection systems are often employed, for example, at airports for security checking of objects such as, for example, pieces of luggage, for dangerous content. X-ray inspection devices of this type typically generate a positive image; in this case, an image point is the brighter, the less the x-ray beam is attenuated or absorbed at this point of the object during transmission. The thus generated positive x-ray image is displayed on a display device, for example, a monitor, optionally after image processing, for example, for color accentuation of certain areas. It turned out that with a high dynamic range of the shown x-ray image the operator can recognize details only poorly because of glare effects. Reducing the dynamic range of the image brightness, however, results in information loss and thereby in a poorer detection result.